Minigun (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =25 |value =5500 |edid =WeapMinigun |baseid = }} The Rockwell made minigun or CZ53 personal minigun is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics This weapon is a six-barreled heavy machine gun, fed by a "cassette" ammunition box using the 5mm round. Utilizing the Gatling style rotating barrels powered by an internal motor, it delivers an extremely high rate of fire, making it an effective weapon and is ideal for inflicting heavy damage on large quantities of relatively unarmored enemies. With the use of armor piercing ammunition, the minigun is extremely deadly, being able to cut through even the toughest target very fast, the downside being that it uses up the 5mm ammunition rather quickly. Due to its poor spread, the high rate of fire effectiveness is somewhat negated at medium to long distance combat. Additionally, this rate of fire can quickly exhaust ammunition supplies, as well as reducing the weapon's condition at an alarming rate during sustained fire. Using one requires a healthy stock of Weapon repair kits, or a supply of other miniguns to keep the weapon in good working condition. This weapon has a Strength requirement of 10 and weighing in at 25 lbs is one of the heaviest firearms in the game. However, the unique minigun, the CZ57 Avenger, weighs only 18 pounds, but cannot be modified. The Avenger has one of the highest DPS ratings of any gun in the game, if the skill requirements are met. When firing the minigun outside of V.A.T.S., there is a small wind-up time, as the barrels spin up to firing speed, between holding the fire button and when it actually begins to fire. Durability The minigun can fire a total of about 5995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 25 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Minigun high-speed motor - increases firing rate by 25%. * Minigun damped subframe - reduces weapons spread by 0.35. Variant * CZ57 Avenger: A stronger version of the regular minigun and has one of the highest DPS values of any weapon in the game. Comparison Locations * Black Mountain - super mutant masters can be found sometimes carrying them. * Black Mountain - in an Average locked trunk by the radio in the camp near the top of the mountain. * Black Rock cave - occasionally carried by the nightkin master. * Brotherhood of Steel safehouse - (low-condition) on a shelf with a missile launcher and 200 rounds of 5mm surplus ammunition. * Can be found on NCR heavy troopers sometimes. * Gun Runners - it can be purchased from Vendortron at level 16. * Hidden Valley - it can be purchased from Knight Torres in the Brotherhood of Steel Hidden Valley bunker. * Jack Rabbit Springs - a super mutant master may be found carrying one at later levels. * Novac - it can be obtained in very poor or broken condition, by killing a nightkin during The Screams of Brahmin quest. * Vault 34 - can be found in the armory. * Dry Wells - Gaius Magnus carries one. Notes * A full box of ammunition (240 rounds) will weigh 4.08 pounds, or 2.04 pounds if the Pack Rat perk is taken (in Hardcore mode). * The repair list name for this weapon is called RepairMinigunForRealzImSeriousGuys, which includes the standard minigun, as well as the CZ57 Avenger. Bugs * The ammunition backpack may become stuck to the back of the player character regardless of unequipping or switching to a different weapon/armor. It may also flicker or may not disappear and duplicate itself multiple times, appearing to hover and follow the player character around. To fix this as well as many other glitches for the minigun, drop the minigun then equip another weapon and drop the second weapon before picking both weapons up. * The weapon firing sound usually doesn't play out with the animation. For every 2-3 bursts fired, you will hear the firing sound only once or twice. * It's possible that the barrel spinning animation will not play out while in first person, this usually follows some other glitch. * Sometimes the rotor sound does not play. The sound played is not the rotor sound, but the firing sound, even though no bullets have been fired. * Sometimes firing does not make any sound. Although it still registers to NPCs as sound. * There is a very rare bug that causes the fully modified minigun to become holstered at ALL times.It will be stuck to the Courier's hand even if holstered.It may even float upside down a small distance away from your hand at times.Unknown if the bug happens to the normal unmodified minigun. Sounds Gallery Minigun HighSpeed Motor.png|A minigun with the high-speed motor modification Minigun Damped Subframe.png|A minigun with the damped subframe modification Minigun All.png|A minigun with both modifications Minigun firing.jpg Minigun 01.jpg Minigun 02.jpg Minigun 01.png MiniGunCA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz MinigunCA8.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Minigun (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Миниган (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Мініган (Fallout: New Vegas)